


Breathless

by sklbug15



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher finds it hard to breathe when a certain law student is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> So even though it's not to my usual tastes, I find myself strangely obsessed with How to Get Away with Murder. Also, I absolutely adore Connor and Oliver together. However, since the actor who plays Oliver is only credited for the first two episodes and the producers are saying Conner is going to be in a relationship, I'm assuming Oliver is not going to last. This grieves me so much. However, sometime between episode 2 and 3, I became convinced that Asher's "You're gay?" question was there for a reason. This was only confirmed (in my head) with the whole thing about Asher not being eye candy, but a meatball. Which was a part that I almost completely missed and by the time I became aware of the conversation it was over. Personally I now think that Asher is interested in Connor and these comments are him sort of poking at the idea and seeing what Connor's reaction is. So I finally decided to write a quick fic about it, especially since no one else seems interested in the idea. Plus, we don't really know a whole lot about Asher. So anyways enjoy, let me know what you think (of either my writing or of the whole Asher/ Conner idea).

Connor Walsh. The name reverberated through his mind. The other man was quite frankly, a bit of an asshole. A bit of a sexy asshole, that made him feel like breathing was impossible, if he were being honest with himself.  
Asher allowed his eyes to flicker up, to rest on the other law student for the briefest of seconds, before refocusing them on the book he was suppose to be reading. The words weren't making any sense however, not when Connor was only a few feet away. The law student wanted nothing more then to throw the book down and grab the brunet and...   
He mentally shook the thoughts out of his head. All his life he had dated girls. He never told anyone about the rare attraction to men. Honestly he had never found a male he liked enough to risk upsetting everyone around him. That is, until he met Connor. He was an asshole sure, but there was this charisma to the man that Asher felt himself drawn to. It had been easy to dismiss at first. Asher had honestly expected if he had gone up to him and said or done anything he would have a received a punch in the face and a "I'm straight, jerk." That coupled with the fact that the natural reflex of inhaling oxygen in and exhaling carbon dioxide out became ten times harder did help staying away easier.   
That is, until a few weeks ago when Connor had been on the phone with someone named Oliver and Michaela had said something to him about his boyfriend. Before he knew it "wait you're gay," had come spilling out of his mouth. All he had gotten in response was a glare. Asher knew the others probably took it as him being self-absorbed or even a homophobe, but he knew better than to try to follow it up with anything right then and there. He merely went back to what he was doing and ignored the combined sense of joy and jealousy that hit him at the fact that Connor was gay and that he was with someone, even if he claimed he didn't do boyfriends.   
That didn't prevent Asher from keeping his ears open around the other man for any hint that this Oliver was gone. Or at some particularly brave moments, of making comments to Connor, little hints, to see if at any point, the other man may be attracted to him.   
As days passed, Asher didn't hear anything more about Oliver. The only thing that tempered the mounting happiness was the fact that Connor was a private person and that he didn't seem to think Asher was eye candy. The law student was a bit disappointed when Connor informed him he was in fact a meatball. Okay, a lot disappointed. He had to work very hard to pretend his stomach didn't sink down when Connor very casually told him this. The fact that the insult had come out so casually was the worst part about it. It wasn't a playful, you're a meatball, it was a casual, I've never really thought about this, I'm indifferent to your presence, you're a meatball.   
"What did the book do to offend you?"  
Asher jumped at the voice and looked up to see Connor looking straight at him. His eyes flickered down to the book that Asher was gripping tight in his hands and then back up to meet Asher's own eyes. The man swallowed hard, his chest tightening up at the piercing stare, and then noticed the other three in the room staring at him as well.   
Asher cleared his throat, "nothing, I was thinking about something else," he answered deciding to be somewhat honest. He was grateful at the fact that he had enough air in his lungs to get the words out.  
At his response the other three went back to their own books, Michaela giving Asher one last hard look before going back to hers. Connor, however, was still watching Asher, his eyes dark and unreadable. Finally, he looked back at the heavy tome in his lap and Asher was able to breathe once again.


End file.
